this love will take my everything
by letl0veinn
Summary: Random pairings, random prompts.
1. Competition

[Author's Note: Just some random pairings, just some random prompts. I finally let you guys leave anonymous reviews, sorry I didn't realize it was off! I won't cry myself to sleep if I don't get reviews, but they'd be nice. (: ]

Eli likes to stake out his competition.

The boy who used to have Clare's heart has sandy blonde hair, thick eyebrows, and a smile that suggests that he's at your level, but he's so much better than you. He wears a letterman's jacket proudly, as if it's his saving grace, and his arm is constantly around a petite blonde cheerleader. She looks like she has more spunk than Eli can deal with and he hides a smirk as Clare scoffs at her before swallowing and stepping around them. She won't tell him the full story of what happened - just that she used to date that 'neanderthal' and he left her for that 'bimbo'. He wonders if she hears the thick bitterness in her voice, wonders if she still knows she's still in love with him.

Oh, he's not putting himself down. Eli knows Clare likes him. But he also knows that just because you get over people doesn't mean you don't stop loving them. He can see this KC guy staring at Clare in class, torn between guilt and irritation. He can hear KC telling Owen not to mess with her, which is why he spends his time trying to annoy every other sophomore girl. And he can feel KC's confusion as Eli saunters up to Clare and swings an arm around her neck, his reward being the beam she shoots back towards him.

"What's between you and eyebrows?" He asks one day at lunch as he hopes to catch her off guard as she's munching into her sandwich. Adam raises his eyebrows briefly at this question, but doesn't say anything. Clare looks up to him, her words mouthing 'KC' but she doesn't correct him. She also doesn't answer him and instead smiles at him, her smile saying it all. He looks up to find KC staring at them before moving his attention back to the cheerleader. She looks upset and she's pressing her hand to her stomach and her eyes are welling up with tears. Eli looks back at Clare and clasps her hand in a sudden, surprisingly affectionate move.

"Have I told you how exquisite you look today?" His smirk widens as she chuckles and Adam mimes throwing up behind his hands. The tension is broke and he looks up to find KC staring at him this time, his brown eyes narrowed in an emotion Eli can't identify. Eli simply smirks.

He guesses KC likes to stake out his competition as well.


	2. Complications

Fitz/Eli

Complications

Fitz has type 2 diabetes.

This isn't a fact he likes to air out to the public. He keeps an insulin needle in his locker, and his mother explains to Mr. Simpson so he won't be alarmed during random locker searches. He makes sure that his blood sugar doesn't drop, and ignores Bianca's snarking about the safety jar of peanut butter he keeps in his bedroom. He was twelve years old when he found out and when his mom cried, he didn't shed a single tear. This was his life - this was the way it worked, why would God cut him a break right then? His father had sneered at him, saying how Fitz was one step away from being a pansy boy, and Fitz became obsessed with action movies. Him and Bianca used to wrestle with each other on the floor and that was when he started to notice she had curves, and the way she made him feel 'down there' when her hip pressed into his. When he starts his own Fight Club, she's the only girl he'll let join because one, she'd kick his ass if he didn't, and 2, he gets a perverse thrill pinning her to the floor.

"Don't forget your shot, baby," his mother drops a kiss on his forehead and he doesn't have the heart to push her away. Her nurse uniform smells like a mixture of urine and puke, and she is pushing back her curly brown hair tiredly. "I won't," he mumbles and this is enough for her. She slips her shoes off and steps into her room, shutting it quietly behind her. The whole apartment is silent and he can't stand it. He grabs his backpack and decides to leave for school early, the needle glinting in the background as he forgets.

He doesn't notice his body is sluggish until he reaches school. His chest feels heavy and he can swear the walls are closing in on him. He sees Eli a few feet away and Eli starts to blur, a mess of brown hair and black clothes. He can hear his sneering voice but can't register the words, and he drops to his knees. The world is swimming before him and he can't concentrate on anything but the boy kneeling in front of him. "Fitz. Stay with me. What's wrong?"

"Insulin," he manages to get out. His eyelids feel heavy. "In my locker." He smells something floral, like the roses his grandmother plants in his garden, and a petite hand is grasping Eli's shoulder. "26...4...26," he says slowly. He feels tired, why did he stay up all night to play that stupid video game. He doesn't trust Goth Boy with a needle at all but he has no other choice and his hand lazily directs Eli to where he should stick it. He wants to make a quip like 'Bet you're enjoying this, Mr. Death' but that sounds lame and weak, even to him, and he keeps his mouth shut. They have now attracted a crowd and he can hear Mr. Simpson coming.

The needle sinks into his skin and he lets out a quiet hiss, but it quickly disappears and he feels more alert. Like he was falling asleep in class and Mr. Armstrong smacked his book on his desk. As his vision clears, he sees Clare's bright blue eyes and Eli's dark green gazing at him, both in suspicion and worry. And Mr. Simpson helps him up, an arm steady and safe around his shoulder, and Fitz says quietly, "Thanks." Eli nods and for a quick second, the world is at peace.


	3. Collapse

Eli/Anya

Collapse

His whole world fell down suddenly, he felt it caving in. Eli watched as Clare walked away from him, her back a stiff rod. He wanted desperately to call out to her - to ask her to come back, to apologize for being an idiot, to beg for forgiveness. But his mouth, his witty, clever mouth seemed to fail him and instead, he watched her walk away from him until she rounded a corner and couldn't be seen anymore. He let out a jagged breath and looked around. Nobody else was there, save a few police officers, a still irate Mr. Simpson who kept shooting daggers at him, and a brunette who looked like she had been crying. Normally Eli would have ignored her - he had more pressing matters on his mind, he had suffered much worse, she should woman up. But that Eli had almost cost his life.

"You okay?" He asked roughly, his voice hoarse from tonight's activities. She brushed back her brown hair and turned her face to him, her eyes shining. If there was one thing Eli hated, it was crying girls. He felt his stomach twist in sympathy despite his previous feelings and he collapsed next to her. He didn't care that he didn't know this girl - he had seen her with Sav, briefly, at the start of term but Sav became busy with presidential duties and his new girlfriend, and Eli had become busy with Clare and Fitz.

"I just found out my ex and my best friend were caught stripping for each other." The words sounded funny and Eli tried to hide a smirk. That did sound rough - He tried to imagine how he would feel if he heard Clare and Adam had hooked up. He frowned; never going to imagine that again. The girl sniffled and wiped her eyes and before she could ask who he was, or why he was still at the school, he cut her off.

"That blows," he said sincerely. "The guy obviously didn't deserve you." The smile she sent him was grateful and for the first time that night, Eli didn't feel like he had messed _everything _up. He smiled back.


End file.
